


Short and Happy

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Short Captain Canary Fics [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A happy fluffy piece I wrote to make up for "Sad and Short".





	Short and Happy

He woke up that morning to the sight of golden blonde hair and a sleepy smile that would always melt his heart. She had saved him from death and now all the pain he had felt in his past was gone, replaced with the joy he suspected to be his future.

 

His heart swelled with love and he knew waking up that he never wanted to be without her again. He smiled as she stirred to wake and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as she opened her eyes.

 

“Morning,” she said to him.

“Good morning.”

 

She stared at him for a moment wondering about that look in his eyes and the smile at play on his lips.

 

“What?” she asked.

“I know it may be too soon to say this… but I love you.”

“I love you too. Ever since Russia when you helped remind me that I could be more than a killer.”

“Would it be completely crazy if I asked you to marry me?”

“Any normal person would probably say yes. But as someone who’s died before and doesn’t want to miss out on this second chance, no.”

 

His heart skipped a beat to hear her say that.

 

“So?”

“Yes, I will marry you,” she answered with a passionate kiss.

 

He would get her the ring later right now he just wanted to enjoy this moment with the woman he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your feedback in the comments section!


End file.
